Voyages of the starship United
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After a training mission ends with the Captain of the U.S.S. United dead, Starfleet promotes a young recruit named Bruce Silverstone to Captain of the ship. Along the way Bruce falls in love with one of his female officers, and throughout their journies they try to keep their relationship simple. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters


**Part 1: Graduation Day**

"Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the Star Ship Enterprise, it's ongoing mission to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

If you've watched Star Trek before no doubt you've heard these words, either from Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock or Patrick Steward as Jean-Luc Picard.

In the 19th century, we thought it was our destiny to spread out across the U.S. and claim territory: Manifest Destiny. Look how that ended…

In the year 2409, a young Federation Graduate, Cadet Bruce Silverstone awoke to the sound of sea-gulls outside the window of his dorm, as he wiped the blurriness out of his eyes, he sat up in his bed, the tightly drawn muscles along his chest flexed as he swung his leg over the bed.

Bruce Silverstone was a handsome, six-foot-three Caucasian human male with short, spikey brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes.

Bruce picked up the white under-shirt he tossed on the floor before going to sleep, and went to his closet to grab his jacket.

As he did, his best friend and roommate Cadet John Sanders awoke.

John was a six-foot-tall Caucasian-male with thinly-cut dirty-blonde hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Hey Bruce," John said as Bruce fetched his jacket, John rubbed his eye to get rid of the hang-over sickness he had from the night before when he learned he passed his final, and he celebrated, "Graduation day eh?"

"Yea," Bruce said as he fixed the zipper on his cadet uniform, and smoothed out the Starfleet pin on his uniform, "Good to see you awake."

John looked down to see he was dressed in his own uniform, "How'd I get in my uniform?" John asked.

"You never took it off," Bruce said, "Fell asleep drunk in it, and you know woke up hung-over in it," Bruce walked over to the replicator in the room, "Computer, water, 45 degrees F, and two antacid tablets, separate."

The replicator replicated a cold glass of water and two antacid tablets, Bruce picked up the water, walked over to John, dropped the antacid tablets inside, and handed the glass to John.

"Thanks brother," John said as he took the glass, let the tablets dissolve, and swigged the whole glass down in one drink.

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled on his socks as John slipped on his boots.

After getting into his own boots, Bruce stood up, and helped John stand up straight long enough for the antacid tablets to kick in.

Bruce and John walked outside their dorm to be greeted by two of their fellow recruits, Cadet Tiffany Cross and Cadet Lisa Jasmine.

Tiffany Cross, you'd only run across a Caucasian female like her once or twice in your lifetime that could compare to her, five-foot-seven, and sexy as hell, very athletic, very beautiful, full lips, long, wavy blond hair, and deep jade green eyes.

Lisa was a Hispanic female about five-foot-two, very athletic figure, long black hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey Bruce," Tiffany said as she and Lisa walked up to them, "John."

"Hey Tiff." Bruce said.

"You two received your assignments yet?" Lisa asked.

"Negatory." Bruce said.

"By the way, Kolev is looking for you," Tiffany said, "He wants to thank you for helping him pass his tactical officer's exam."

"Ok," Bruce said, "I'll see you at the bar for the graduation toast."

Bruce walked into the academy's central court-yard, and found Kolev sitting on a bench with T'vrel.

Kolev was a six-foot-one red-skinned Saurian with white streaks over the middle of his face that sank into his skin about two millimeters.

T'vrel was a five-foot-seven Caucasian female Vulcan with long black hair, and green eyes.

"Kolev," Bruce said as he approached his Saurian and Vulcan friends.

Kolev looked up, and saw Bruce approaching.

"Hey Bruce," Kolev said as Bruce took his seat next to them both, "I wanted to thank you for helping me pass my tactical officer's exam, I aced it, but missed one question."

"You did your best," Bruce said as he put his hand on Kolev's shoulder, "You'll do fine."

"I've been assigned to security at the Federation Embassy in Keratosis," Kolev said, "I was hoping for a spot on a ship."

"You'll get your chance buddy." Bruce said.

"And I also wanted to thank you," T'vrel said, "You encouraged me to retake my Science officer exam, and my score improved by a large majority."

"I knew you would do it," Bruce said, "You received your assignment yet?"

"No, not yet," T'vrel said, "I'm hoping for a head-scientist's job."

"Hello cadet," Captain Michael Davidson said as he walked up to the three recruits.

"Captain sir," Bruce said as him, Kolev, and T'vrel shot into attention.

"At ease," Captain Davidson said as he waved his hand.

Captain Michael Davidson was a Starfleet Veteran, a five-foot-ten, brown-haired Bajoran male with green eyes.

"Is there a problem sir?" Bruce asked.

"No not really," Captain Davidson said as he opened his tablet, "But I see that you've not taken the advanced-Phaser qualification course."

"A lot of other students haven't taken that course sir," Bruce said, "I thought it wasn't mandatory."

"It isn't," Captain Davidson said, "But I prefer all my senior staff to be qualified in this course."

"Senior Staff sir?" Bruce asked.

"That's right," Captain Davidson said, "For this training exercise, I need a senior staff."

"Ok sir," Bruce said, "I'll go get qualified."

"Follow me." Captain Davidson said.

Captain Davidson led Bruce to the holo-rooms, and handed Bruce a type 2 'Cobra' phaser.

Bruce entered the holo-room, and once the door closed, Captain Davidson entered the program: Klingon ship, advanced phaser course.

As the program started Bruce found himself in the corridor of a Klingon ship, Bruce approached the door, and found it unlocked.

After Bruce opened the door, two Klingon warriors turned to face him, Bruce raised the beam level to five, and fired, the Klingon on the left fell forwards against the console, and as the second grabbed his Disruptor, Bruce fired again.

The first shot took the Klingon's hand from the wrist to the finger tips clean off with the disruptor, the second sent the Klingon flying back against the glass of the bridge.

The captain then turned around, and fired his disruptor at Bruce, the shot missed Bruce, but struck a power-coupling above him, literally showering him in sparks.

As Bruce ducked into cover, and covered his head to avoid the sparks, he aimed, and fired.

The laser missed the Klingon because he wasn't aiming at him, and struck the glass behind him.

The glass shattered, and the Klingon was sucked right out of the cockpit.

As the pressure was being sucked out of the cockpit, Bruce fired one round into the control-panel, and the door slammed shut.

Bruce sat back against the simulated wall, and exhaled slowly, "Holy shit," he said, "Computer, simulation results?"

"Simulation successful," the computer said, "Advanced phaser-training passed."

"Good," Captain Davidson said as the simulation ended, and he walked up to Bruce, and extended his hand.

Bruce accepted the hand, and was helped to his feet to see Tiffany walk into the room.

"Hey," Tiffany said as Bruce holstered the Phaser.

"Hey Tiff," Bruce said as he regained his breath.

"It seems your superior officer needs to get his breath back," Captain Davidson said as he handed Bruce a handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

"Superior Officer, sir?" Bruce asked.

"That's right," Captain Davidson said, "I've been going over your results, and I'm impressed. I want you to be my acting First Officer on this training mission."

"First Officer?" Bruce asked.

"Yep," Captain Davidson said, "I'll be heading to the ship soon. I'll see you on it."

As Captain Davidson left, Bruce looked at Tiffany with a bewildered look, "Congratulations," she said as she hugged Bruce.

"Thanks," Bruce said as they pulled apart, "I'm a First Officer."

"Come on," Tiffany said as she interlocked her arm with Bruce's, "Acting First Officer makes the graduation toast."

Bruce and Tiffany walked to the bar in the ship-yard, and found John, Lisa, T'vrel and the other cadets waiting for them.

Tiffany walked up to the bar, and picked up her glass filled with Kanar, and she handed Bruce his glass filled with Andorian Ale, "First Officer makes the toast," she said as she pointed at Bruce.

"First Officer," John asked as he looked at Bruce, "Well I'll be fucked," he then slapped Bruce on the shoulder, Congrats man."

"Indeed," T'vrel said as she raised her glass.

"Ok," Bruce said, "Time to make the graduation toast," Bruce gripped his glass in both hands, "We've all worked hard, we've all done well, and now we're through. After this I'm sure we'll move on, and be assigned to different ships, but that's the price we must pay in Starfleet. We've been through thick and thin, and now we're ready to face the cosmos. To the U.S.S. United, and the class of 2409," Bruce raised his ale, "Cheers."

"Cheers!" the cadets exclaimed.

The cadets joined their glasses in the center, and swigged back their drinks.

As the cadets finished off their drinks, Bruce and Tiffany walked up to the shuttle that would take them to the U.S.S. United.

As they boarded, the two powered up the engines, and lifted the shuttle off the ground.

After passing over the Golden Gate, the shuttle flew off toward the station.

As they were approaching, Tiffany looked up, and saw the latest addition to the Starfleet armada, the U.S.S. Venture, an Avenger-class starship.

"Look at that," Tiffany said, "The U.S.S. Venture, Avenger-class, 500 crew maximum, Mk X shields, turn rate of nine, and impulse modifier of 0.15, she's a true ship to be reckoned with, I want to pilot one someday."

"She is beautiful," Bruce said as they approached their ship, "And here's ours."

"I know," Tiffany said, "The U.S.S. United, Sovereign-class, warp factor eight, and several hundred crew maximum."

"She's a great ship," Bruce said as the shuttle they were in pulled up to the hanger, "I'll be happy to serve on her."

"We both will." Tiffany said.

As the shuttle docked with the United, Bruce and Tiffany got out of their seats, and disembarked.

The two walked up to the requisitions officer, "Name and position." He said.

"Tiffany Cross," Tiffany said, "Acting head tactical officer."

The requisitions officer checked the logs, "Of course," he said, "Bridge," as Tiffany walked off, he turned to Bruce, "And you?"

"Bruce Silverstone," Bruce said, "Acting First Officer."

The requisitions officer checked Bruce's name, "Here you are," he said, "Same as the blonde, Bridge," he then gave Bruce a small salute, "Sir."

Bruce walked into to the turbo-lift, and hit the button that said _Bridge_, and was lifted to the bridge.

Once he arrived, he saw the newly-created interior, three egg-shaped clear-plastic chairs with white-leather padding that appeared to be floating.

The middle was the captain's, the one to the right of the captain's was the XO's, and the one to the left of the captain's chair was the Secondary XO's.

"Welcome to the bridge Number 1," Captain Davidson said as he looked up at Bruce.

"Number 1," Bruce said as he took his seat in the XO's chair, "Little Admiral Picard reference there."

"Indeed Number 1," Captain Davidson said, "You've been brushing up on your history."

"I try sir." Bruce said.

"Give the order Number 1." Captain Davidson said.

"Eric, disengage tractor moorings." Bruce said.

"Aye sir," Cadet Eric Malone said as he disengaged the tractor moorings holding the ship in place, "The United is free sir."

"Take us out Eric." Bruce said.

Eric slowly moved the ship out of the dock, and aimed her toward the training ground, once they were seventy five meters out Tiffany spoke, "We're clear Captain."

"Good," Captain Davidson said, "Punch it Cadet."

"Aye Captain." Eric said as he engaged warp, "We are in warp now captain, estimated time of arrival, thirty five minutes."

"Captain," Lisa said from her station, "I'm picking up some weird signal from another Federation ship in the area, video signal is weak, and audio."

"Patch it through." Captain Davidson said.

"This is the U.S.S. Invader," Captain Michelle McCarthy said as the video tried to get a hold of her, "We've sustained major damage… Under... attack, repeated… attack, need assistance… help!"

"I take it this isn't part of the training sir?" Bruce asked.

"No," Captain Davidson said, "Cadet Jasmine, any other ships in the area?"

"Scanner's blank." Jasmine said.

"Recommended course of action Number 1?" Captain Davidson asked.

"Eric," Bruce said, "How far out of the way is the distress beacon from our destination?"

"The distress beacon is our destination sir," Eric said as he turned his chair to face Bruce, "The U.S.S. Invader is a ship used for training, Saber-class, very under equipped. We've got less than five minutes before we arrive."

Bruce scratched his chin, then stood up, and walked over to Lucy's terminal, "Lucy see if you can patch into all comm chatter coming in and out of the sector," Bruce said, "You've got four minutes."

Lucy quickly got into the comm chatter, "I've got something sir," Lucy said, "Sub-space transmission."

"Let's hear it," Captain Davidson said.

Everything over the next thirty seconds was in a language Bruce understood.

"That's Klingon sir," Bruce said, "Shields up, red alert. Ready phasers, and load all torpedo tubes."

As the United went to red alert, it dropped out of hyper-speed to see the U.S.S. Invader venting warp-drive fluid.

"Status of the Invader Eric." Bruce said.

"She's suffered median damage sir," Eric said, "What weapons she has is offline, warp-drive still active, and life support systems are still active. Thrusters are completely shut down."

"Captain," Cadet Jimmy Falcon, the transporter chief, a five-foot-nine male lion-pattern furred Caitian said over the intercom, "I'm picking up something coming in over the transporter."

Several figures appeared inside the transporter, what came through the transporter were several Klingon warriors.

Jimmy slammed the intercom button, "Klingon aboard the ship," he exclaimed, "Security team to transporter room!"

One of the Klingons pulled a disruptor, and fired at Jimmy, hitting him in the ribs, the disruptor was set on low, not meant to kill, but to stun.

Bruce slapped his training communicator, "Jimmy are you there," he asked, "Jimmy? Jimmy? Jimmy answer me!"

"Man down," Jimmy said over the comm in a weak voice, "Man down."

"Number 1, get these Klingons off my ship!" Captain Davidson exclaimed.

"Yes sir," Bruce said as he drew his phaser, and walked over to the turbo lift.

After he arrived on the deck, three Klingons came around the corridor with Starfleet security firing at them, and them firing back.

Bruce pulled out his phaser, and fired himself, the beam hit the middle Klingon warrior in the back of the skull, killing him instantly.

As the third turned his friend was struck in the head, and right as he faced Bruce, Bruce fired, striking the Klingon right on the forehead.

Bruce walked down the hall, and picked up a single disruptor, then walked down the hall to find the security team walking toward him.

"Sir," the security team said as they saluted him.

"At ease," Bruce said, then pointed at the front two soldiers, "You two are with me, the rest of you, up to the bridge! Keep the Captain safe!"

Two Klingons were walking down the hall, and as the three officers raised their weapons, that section of the ship was stuck with a photon torpedo, blowing a hole in the side of the ship, and sucking the Klingons out the side.

As the three officers began sliding toward the opening, a force-field sealed off that section.

"Good lord sir," the first security officer said, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see a force field."

"Yep," Bruce said as he stood up, and helped the officers to their feet before picking up his phaser and the disruptor.

As soon as one Klingon came out of sick-bay, and he turned just in time to see Bruce raise the disruptor, and fire, the beam struck the Klingon in the throat, the beam setting wasn't very high, but the beam struck the Klingon right in the trachea, even something like that that was set on stun could kill a man.

The Klingon dropped his disruptor, and reached up to grab his throat and choke before falling to the ground, a small hint of blood leaking out of his mouth and nose.

"Damn sir," one of the officers said as the three walked up to the Klingon, and entered sick-bay.

As soon as they did, one Klingon knocked the doctor back with his hand, and raised his disruptor to fire, and another flipped his disruptor around to use it as a club.

And the final two, two female Klingons turned to face the team.

Bruce raised his phaser at the Klingon that knocked the doctor to the ground, then raised the disruptor to the one that was about to bring his disruptor down like a mace.

As the two security officers dropped to a crouched position, they crossed arms, and they all fired.

The four Klingons dropped like rocks, and landed flat against the ground.

"Sir," Doctor Melina said as Bruce exchanged the disruptor to the hand he was also holding his phaser in, and extended his hand to her.

"You ok?" Bruce asked.

"I'm ok," the doctor said as Bruce walked her over to one of the hospital beds, and let her sit down, "Thanks."

"Ok," Bruce said, "You sure you're ok?"

"Sir, I didn't know you cared." Doctor Melina said.

Doctor Melina was a young woman, early 20s like Bruce, five foot one, beautiful, and had long brown hair.

"I'm just looking after my crew," Bruce said, "I've got to get to the transporter room!"

Bruce ran out the door of sick-bay, and down the hall to the transporter room to see Jimmy lying on the floor of the transporter room, in great pain, and rolling on the floor, holding his chest, one Klingon above him, another coming straight at him, and one on the transporter-pad raising a disruptor to fire at him.

Bruce flipped the disruptor around, elbowed the Klingon running at him in between the eyes, and grabbed him around the neck as he spun around, and threw the disruptor at the Klingon standing over Jimmy.

The disruptor struck the Klingon right in the eye, and killed him instantly.

As the Klingon with the disruptor fired, Bruce threw the Klingon he had in a headlock in the path of the beam.

The beam nailed the stunned Klingon in the back of the head, and the beam knocked him out instantly.

As he fell forward, Bruce raised his own phaser, and fired, the beam struck the Klingon in the chest, and the Klingon herself was thrown off her feet and she landed against the floor with a thud.

"Jimmy," Bruce exclaimed as he ran over to his friend, and knelt by his, "Jimmy!"

"Oh," Jimmy groaned, "Bruce?"

"It's me buddy," Bruce said as he lifted his friend above the ground, "It's me, how you feeling?"

"I think my chest it burned," Jimmy said, "Can you check?"

Bruce pulled Jimmy's shirt in half, and saw no damage, "No damage buddy," Bruce said as he helped his alien friend to his feet, "Let's get you out of here."

Bruce then locked the transporter, fired one last beam from his phaser as the final Klingon tried to get up, and dragged Jimmy out of the room, toward sick-bay.

Once they arrived, Nurse Natalia Leskoval ran over, and carried Jimmy over to a nurse's table.

"Bruce," Tiffany exclaimed over the communicator.

"Bruce here." Bruce said.

"We need you on the bridge," Tiffany exclaimed, "Klingons are swarming us!"

"I'll be right there!" Bruce exclaimed.

Bruce pulled out his phaser, rushed out of sick-bay, down the hall, into the turbo-lift, and hit the button that said _Bridge_ as soon as he entered, and prepared for a massive fire fight as he entered.

As the door opened, he saw one Klingon standing in front of Captain Davidson as soon as a transporter beam energized, "CAPTAIN," Bruce yelled as he ran toward Davidson.

"Bruce!" Captain Davidson exclaimed as he disappeared.

Bruce then grabbed at Davidson, but missed as he vanished.

He didn't have time to think because one of the Klingons on the bridge jumped over the center-console at him, Bruce moved out of the way, and watched as the Klingon tackled a female Klingon to the ground, and before he could react, he fired twice, killing them both.

A third Klingon then picked up Tiffany, and held a tajtiq to her throat, "Drop the phaser or I'll slit her throat," he exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

After Bruce threw the phaser to the ground, the Klingon threw Tiffany aside, and took a fighting stance in front of Bruce as Bruce took a defensive position.

The Klingon swung at Bruce who dodged the swing, and kicked the Klingon in the chest, sending him backwards.

The Klingon stumbled backwards, and threw the tajtiq at him.

Bruce dodged the knife only to have the Klingon run him against the wall.

Bruce grabbed the Klingon around the shoulders, then knee him in the gut, and shoved him backwards.

The Klingon then picked up a disruptor off the floor, thinking quickly Bruce grabbed the tajtiq, and threw it at the Klingon who took the blade in the chest.

As the Klingon grasped the knife stuck in his chest, Bruce walked up to him, and removed the blade.

"You were a worthy opponent." The Klingon said as he died.

"So were you," Bruce said as he placed the tajtiq aside, picked up his phaser, holstered it, and ran over to Tiffany who had recovered, "You alright?"

"Yes," Tiffany said as Bruce helped her to her feet.

After John helped Lisa to her feet, Bruce walked around to the main level, "Where's the Captain?" Bruce asked.

"He's gone sir," John said as he checked Captain Davidson's vitals, "He's been taken to the Klingon vessel."

"We're being hailed sir." T'vrel said.

"Go ahead." Bruce said.

"Tell them captain," a Klingon voice said, "Unless you want these children to die!"

"Number 1," Captain Davidson said, "You're acting captain of the United now. Your orders are fire on my position. Take care of my ship!"

There was the sound of Davidson screaming as a Klingon spear pierced his liver.

"His vitals have gone through the roof!" John exclaimed.

"Lock onto his position," Bruce said as he took his seat in the captain's chair, "Fire all torpedoes and phasers!"

"Aye sir," John said as he input the commands into the computer.

All sixteen fore-phasers opened fire in the direction of Captain Davidson's signal, and they emptied all torpedo tubes in that ship's direction.

The Klingon ship where Captain Davidson now laid dead on the floor of took major damage.

"Damage report of that ship." Bruce said.

"She's sustained major damage sir," John said, "But's she's still functional sir."

The Klingon ship then started to move away from the United.

"Sir, that ship's moving away from us," John said, "She's armed rear phasers and torpedoes."

"Continue phaser fire," Bruce said, "Then load tubes three, four, five, and six, and fire."

_The Klingon Battlecruiser…_

Klingon HoD (Captain) Kev'Loc stood in his chair as his ship rocked left to right, and sparks flew everywhere.

"Sir the Starfleet ship is still firing at us!" Klingon Lagh (Ensign) Tev'Loc exclaimed.

"Fire back then!" Kev'Loc exclaimed.

"Weapon systems not responding!" Tev'Loc exclaimed.

_The United…_

"Sir the Klingon battlecruiser is losing power." John said.

"No evidence," Bruce said, "Destroy it."

"Aye sir." John said.

Torpedo tubes three, four, five, and six fired, the Klingon battleship was struck all across the rear, and exploded, virtually disintegrating upon impact.

"The battleship has been destroyed sir," John said, "He's gone."

"T'vrel, contact Starfleet," Bruce said, "We need to give them a situation update."

"Yes sir." T'vrel said.

After setting up a communication with Starfleet, 2 Star Rear Admiral Data came on the screen.

"This is Starfleet Command," Rear Admiral Data said, "Go ahead."

"Rear Admiral Data sir," Bruce said, "This is Acting Captain of the U.S.S. United, Bruce R. Silverstone."

"Where is Captain Michael Davidson?" Rear Admiral Data asked.

"Dead sir," Bruce said, "Captain Michael Davidson was taken hostage by Klingon Warriors and killed when he ordered us to fire on his position."

"I see," Rear Admiral Data said, "I can understand how hard a decision that must have been. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault sir," Bruce said, "But now we have a problem, the United is without a Captain."

"Report back to Earth Spacedock," Rear Admiral Data said, "And we'll talk."

"Understood sir." Bruce said

"Good," Data said, "See you back on Earth. Data out."

Bruce sat back in the chair, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your orders sir?" John asked.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"The United's still under your command sir," John said, "What are your orders?"

"Plot a course for Earth Space Dock," Bruce said, "Take us home."

"Yes sir," John said as he input the commands.

The United turned towards Earth, and leapt into warp.

_Back to Earth…_


End file.
